9:00
by creamjongin
Summary: Bahagia datang dari berbagai bentuk dan jenis. Namun bagi Jongin, bahagia adalah saat ia menatap sang kakak kelas pujaannya menuruni tangga sekolah jam sembilan pagi tepat setiap hari selasa, kamis, dan jumat. [kaisoo; fluff]


Bahagia itu sederhana. Bagi beberapa orang, bahagia itu saat menemukan jumlah rekening bank yang menumpuk di akhir bulan. Sedangkan yang lain, bahagia adalah saat menikmati lelehan dinginnya es krim melawan panasnya terik matahari. Untuk yang lain, bahagia didefinisikan saat menonton konser idola yang telah disukai sejak lama. Namun bagi Jongin, kebahagiaan itu saat melihat senyum lebar sang kakak kelas pujaannya ketika menuruni tangga sekolah jam sembilan pagi tepat setiap hari selasa, kamis, dan jumat.

-.0.-

Saat ini kantin terlihat lebih lenggang dari biasanya. Kantin yang biasanya terisi penuh setiap hari, kali ini hanya terisi delapan meja dari dua puluh lima. Salah satu penempat meja yang terisi tersebut adalah Jongin, pemuda tingkat dua yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalian tahu," Baekhyun membuka percakapan ditengah sepinya meja karena semuanya tengah sibuk melahap bekal masing-masing, "hari ini Mr. Jim sudah memberikan kisi-kisi untuk ulangan akhir. Aku pikir ulangan akhir masih lama. Ternyata siapa sangka tinggal enam hari lagi."

Sehun mengunyah _cheese hot dog_ miliknya sebelum menanggapi, "bahan ulangan sejarah ada lima belas lembar catatan tangan. Coba beri aku tips bagaimana cara memasukan tulisan sebanyak itu ke dalam otakku."

Setelah itu Junmyeon ikut menimpali ke dalam topik, dilanjutkan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka mengeluh mulai dari bahan ulangan yang terlalu banyak hingga jadwal yang tidak manusiawi. Jongin hanya sesekali ikut menimpali sambil melahap _tuna sandwich_ miliknya. Tak berselang lama, jam tangannya berbunyi layaknya alarm mini. Memberitahukan bahwa waktu telah menunjuk ke pukul sembilan pagi tepat.

Refleks, matanya mengarah ke arah tangga yang terletak di sisi kanan pintu kantin seperti biasanya.

Disitu dia.

Pemuda berparas manis dengan rambut sekelam malam dan seragam kebesaran membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Kacamata bulat menyerupai harry potter bertengger manis di atas hidung mancung serta senyum lebar berbentuk hati menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapih dan putih tengah menuruni tangga sambil menggenggam buku fisika untuk kelas akhir dan bercanda dengan temannya yang Jongin kenali bernama Minseok.

Manis sekali. Sama seperti namanya. Do Kyungsoo.

( _sebenarnya Jongin tidak tahu sih arti nama Kyungsoo apa_ )

Matanya terus mengikuti langkah sang kakak kelas menuju ke perpustakaan mengingat hari ini adalah hari selasa. Jongin sudah hafal jadwal Kyungsoo di luar kepala. Hari selasa kelas sang pemuda mungil memiliki jam kosong dari jam sembilan hingga sepuluh yang digunakan oleh Kyungsoo untuk belajar di perpustakaan. Sedangkan hari kamis di jam yang sama Kyungsoo memiliki jadwal olahraga di lapangan rumput. Kalau hari jumat adalah waktu si kakak kelas untuk berenang di kolam belakang sekolah.

Sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Otak Jongin mulai menyusun berbagai skenario seakan-akan ia dan pemuda satunya merupakan sepasang kekasih. Jongin akan menjemput Kyungsoo dengan sepeda miliknya setiap paginya sebelum sekolah, lalu mereka akan berbincang sepanjang perjalanan dengan tangan Kyungsoo melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Saat sampai sekolah mereka akan berpegangan tangan hingga sampai di depan kelas lelaki yang lebih tua sebelum Jongin meminta satu ciuman kecil di pipi sebelum berpisah.

Hah, bagus sekali impian itu. Sampai Jongin saja tidak sadar teman-temannya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Setelah memastikan sang kakak kelas pujaan hatinya sudah memasuki ruang perpustakaan dengan selamat, Jongin kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke arah teman-temannya kemudian baru menyadari bahwa ia tinggal sendiri dengan sebuah kertas kusut bertulis tangan Chanyeol yang sama kusutnya.

'Kami kembali ke kelas duluan ya. Kau terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Kyungsoo-ssi sampai tidak sadar bel sudah berbunyi.'

Oh, iya.

Habis ini kan kelasnya diisi oleh guru matematika yang _killer_ nya setengah mati.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum berdiri menuju kelasnya.

Siapa peduli jika nanti ia harus diceramahi bahkan dihukum oleh Mr. Jung akibat terlambat untuk kesekian kalinya setiap hari selasa, yang penting ia sudah melihat senyum sang pujaan hati yang tak akan pernah mampu diraih olehnya hari ini.

 _or so he thought._

 **fin.**

 _0710\. unbetaed._


End file.
